Lies
by MoonlightJoy
Summary: James e Kendall tentam manter sua relação em segredo, porém a ânsia por algo mais e lembranças passadas ameaçam a relação deles.
1. Chapter 1

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Kendall disse pela brecha da porta que abrira num quartinho onde ficavam os equipamentos de som que não eram usados. Ele encontrou James agachado mimando Fox, uma cena comum de se ver.

O show iria começar em cinco horas e James não havia aparecido para a checagem de som nos primeiros minutos e ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro, e é lógico, Kendall tinha a obrigação de se oferecer para procurá-lo.

Havia algumas semanas que James comprara Fox, e ele já se comportava como um pai. Kendall ficava com ciúmes às vezes, pois ele passou mais tempo com o filhotinho nessas poucas semanas do que com Kendall em três meses. Imagine só, Kendall tendo ciúmes de um animal! Ele parecia uma criança, mas Kendall não se importava. O loiro já tinha ciúmes das pessoas que trocavam algumas palavras com James, imagina alguém tendo sua total atenção? Era revoltante.

Kendall se abaixou ao lado de James e o beijou. James recuou um pouco inseguro e olhou para a porta com preocupação.

- Não se preocupe, todos estão ocupados na checagem de som – Kendall sorriu com a reação dele, era obvio que James só se preocupou daquele jeito porque Kendall insiste em manter discrição, Kendall adorava a influencia que ele tinha no seu garoto. James se aproximou dos lábios do loiro, para recompensar o recuo, mas logo Kendall se levantou desviando do beijo e continuou – Lugar onde você deveria estar agora.

- Eu sei... – James se levantou e pegou Fox no colo – Eu vim buscar o fugitivo aqui.

- Você precisa mesmo carregá-lo pra todos os lugares?

- Ciúmes? – James colocou o filhote outra vez no chão.

- Pff, lógico que não – Kendall ironizou e envolveu seu braço ao redor do pescoço do mais alto.

Logo os dois estavam abraçados com suas testas pressionadas uma contra a outra.

- Sabe, a gente podia aproveitar esse tempinho. – Kendall colocou suas mãos na nuca de James acariciando o cabelo dele.

- Eu pensei que vocês me queriam na checagem de som.

- Ah, eles podem esperar, eles acreditam que ainda estou te procurando, temos algum tempo.

- Isso seria sua desculpa se eles te ouvissem gritando meu nome? – James sussurrou no ouvido de Kendall. Ele gostava de aproveitar todo o tempo que tivesse com o loiro, por menor que fosse, mas James não podia evitar provocá-lo e criar um jogo em volta das palavras de Kendall. Com o jeito competitivo que ele tinha, Kendall tornava aqueles joguinhos muito mais interessantes.

- Não é uma má ideia, admita.

- Hm... Mas eu ainda acho que devemos ir para o palco logo – James se afastou de Kendall e abriu a porta quando o loiro a fechou com tudo por trás de James e o jogou contra ela.

James esqueceu o que era respirar por alguns segundos e caiu sobre os encantos dos olhos verdes de Kendall repletos de desejo.

Kendall já havia esperado de mais, sonhado de mais e se torturado de mais, ele não estava a fim de desperdiçar aquela oportunidade com jogos. Talvez outro dia.

- Quando eu disse para aproveitarmos o tempo, não foi uma pergunta.

- E o que foi então? – James sorriu.

- Uma ordem – Kendall sussurrou no ouvido dele fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha de James.

- Sim, senhor – James responde sem fôlego.

No momento em que os dois iam quebrar a troca de olhares para se beijar, Fox começa a latir loucamente para os dois. Ele latia alto e sem parar, provavelmente foi ouvido pela equipe inteira que estava no palco. Lá se foi a cobertura dos dois.

Kendall se afastou e deixou James se desencostar da porta

- Eu acho que alguém está com ciúmes – James riu e saiu do quarto. – Vamos garoto.

Fox seguiu James até a porta e parou para encarar Kendall. O loiro que ainda não havia saído encarou o cãozinho de volta por alguns segundos e disse:

- Desiste filhote, ele foi meu primeiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquele momento foi o mais próximo de tranquilidade que Kendall teve naquela semana. A turnê "Better With U" estava só no começo e houve o dobro de ensaios e preparo do que as outras turnês, e eles ainda estavam em sua quarta cidade.

Eram duas da tarde em Sacramento, Califórnia. A banda havia recebido três horas de descanso do ensaio da manhã para voltarem a tarde para a checagem de show. Com tanta correria relacionada aos shows, Kendall e James quase nunca tinham a oportunidade de terem um tempo a sós, e o mais próximo que chegaram foi dez minutos na primeira cidade da turnê, duas semanas passadas.

James descansava nos braços de Kendall, sua respiração encostada no peito do loiro acompanhando as batidas do coração dele. Kendall estava com seu rosto pressionado contra o cabelo castanho de James, o suave cheiro de lavanda misturado com aquele tão familiar cheiro de James, fazia loucuras com a cabeça de Kendall. Era algo que ele não podia desligar ou se afastar, Kendall precisava tocá-lo, senti-lo e ter certeza que aquilo era real, não importa quantas vezes eles se viam em uma semana, ele precisava de James em seus braços para se sentir completo.

O resto da banda provavelmente estava passeando pela cidade ou vendo alguns amigos. Então James e Kendall aproveitaram essas horas de descanso para tentar recompensar o tempo perdido no hotel em que estavam hospedados, mesmo sabendo que eles nunca teriam o suficiente, os dois sempre ansiavam por mais de um do outro.

James entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Kendall. E nossa como eles se encaixavam perfeitamente! James não podia acreditar ainda o quão longe eles foram com aquilo. O que começou como uma brincadeira acabou virando algo para acelerar os batimentos de James. Kendall era realmente dele.

Kendall beija a testa do mais velho e o puxa mais para perto disposto a não solta-lo mais, já era difícil o suficiente passar vinte e quatro horas por dia com ele sem poder beijá-lo ou mostrar algum afeto a mais. Mas não era tudo negativo, Kendall perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ele e James já se pegaram nos minutos de intervalos dos ensaios ou gravações nos últimos meses.

Porém, apesar de tudo ficar perfeito quando eles estavam juntos, James se incomodava com o fato de tudo estar em segredo, não só para a mídia, mas para seus amigos, sua família. Mesmo com todas as boas lembranças James queria mais, ele queria parar de fingir, parar de lutar contra a vontade de beijar Kendall quando ele falava alguma coisa estúpida e abria um sorriso lindo e exibindo suas covinhas; James queria parar de fingir que Kendall não era o centro do seu pensamento e o centro do seu mundo. Ele detestava mentir, mas Kendall sempre dava um jeito de convencê-lo que o segredo fazia tudo mais cativante.

- Até quando nós vamos continuar com isso? – James perguntou suave e casualmente, ele não queria que o mundo soubesse, mas seria ótimo se não precisassem fingir diante os mais próximos.

- Eu não me importaria de continuar com você assim pra sempre.

James sorriu, Kendall sabia como fazer seu coração bater mais forte, mas também sabia que ele estava tentando mudar de assunto. Ele não iria desistir tão fácil dessa vez.

- Não, eu digo... O segredo, quando nós vamos dizer ao resto da banda pelo menos?

- Qual seria a graça de um segredo se outras pessoas soubessem?

- É serio! – James disse mais serio, cansado de desculpas. Era como se ele não pudesse tocar no assunto sem receber ironia de Kendall. Ele se levantou e sentou na beirada da cama – Por que a ideia te incomoda tanto? – James não soava irritado e sim, magoado.

Kendall se levantou, ajustou-se na cama e manteve- se sentado no mesmo lugar. James estava de costas para ele, mas o loiro sabia que havia tanta angustia em seus olhos quanto em sua voz. Kendall odiava a ideia de fazer James se sentir assim, e havia tantos motivos alem do que ele podia imaginar. Kendall não podia contar para as pessoas ainda sobre os dois, pelo menos, não ainda. Não era vergonha, ou medo, eram todos os problemas que ele achava que traria.

- A ideia não me incomoda – Ele se ajoelhou ainda virado para as costas de James – Deus sabe o quanto eu quero te beijar o momento em que eu quiser, mas dos amigos para a imprensa, é um pulo e você sabe que não podemos arriscar.

James não respondeu, apenas passou a mão no rosto com nervosismo em seus gestos.

- Você está bravo comigo? – Kendall perguntou.

- Não – James disse deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso – Se ao menos eu soubesse como fazer isso.

O loiro sorriu com as palavras de James.

- Você tem razão – James admitiu. Ele odiava quando Kendall estava certo sobre algo, pois ele costumava se vangloriar com todo o jeito convencido dele. Era fofo, mas não deixava de ser irritante.

- Agora vem – Kendall se aproximou das costas de James, beijou seu pescoço e virou o rosto dele para que seus lábios pudessem se encontrar – Deixa eu te dar mais alguns segredos pra guardar.

Kendall desejava que o seu real motivo para manter aquele segredo fosse à mídia. Se fosse para ser sincero, Kendall não dava a mínima para mídia. O que James não sabia era que Kendall não estava com medo de falar sobre James para Carlos e Logan, ou para a família dele, ou se quer para as fãs, o seu real medo era revelar o que acontecia entre os dois, para Dustin.


	3. Chapter 3

Suas mãos tremiam, seu coração palpitava. Kendall decidira contar sobre James para Dustin.

Não importa o que havia acontecido no passado dos dois, Dustin nunca deixou de ser o melhor amigo de Kendall. Ele nunca deixou de ser aquele para quem Kendall contava tudo e aquele que Kendall mais confiava.

Manter toda aquela situação em segredo era errado em varias maneiras. Para o loiro, Dustin tinha o direito ser a primeira pessoa á saber, levando em conta o jeito e o motivo pelo qual eles não tiveram a chance de ficarem juntos. Os dois percorreram um longo caminho juntos e compartilhavam memórias insubstituíveis e seria um erro não considerar isso ao manter James em segredo.

Não era algo que Kendall deveria se preocupar, aliás, não deveria ter ido tão longe. James não deveria ter conquistando um espaço tão grande na vida dele assim. O loiro não conseguia explicar o motivo pelo qual ele perdia o fôlego só de pensar em James, e de se sentir vazio quando passava segundos longe dele. Era algo novo, e forte, um sentimento angustiante que Kendall não conseguia se livrar. Ele não estava fazendo aquilo apenas pela amizade que ele tinha com Dustin, mas principalmente por James, para ver o sorriso no rosto dele quando soubesse que Kendall deu o primeiro passo.

Kendall seguiu a melodia de "Drive" que vinha do fundo do ônibus. Incubus sempre atraia a atenção do loiro e ele sabia que se alguém estivesse tocando uma musica deles deveria ser o Dustin.

O ônibus da turnê havia parado para abastecer a caminho de Chicago. E todos saíram um pouco para tomar ar ou coisa do tipo. Dustin foi o primeiro a voltar para o ônibus e Kendall foi procurá-lo.

- Dustin? – Kendall o chamou.

- Hey – Dustin sorriu e levantou a cabeça para olhar o amigo fazendo caminho até ele.

- O pessoal estava te procurando, você sumiu.

- E ninguém pensou em me procurar no ônibus? "Sumir" não se aplica a situação – Dustin disse ajeitando os óculos e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Kendall sorriu com aquele jeito irônico e hipster do amigo.

- Eu estou procurando por você no ônibus – Kendall se sentou ao lado dele.

- Você não está me procurando por causa deles, você quer alguma coisa.

E ele estava certo, Kendall queria resolver as coisas com Dustin, e ele precisava puxar um assunto casual como sempre fazia antes de pedir um favor importante ou insano. Isso não costumava funcionar, já que na maioria das vezes Dustin sabia o que o amigo queria e dizia "Não" antes da pergunta ser feita. Eles eram como gêmeos que sabiam o pensamento um do outro.

- Uau! Como você valoriza minha amizade.

- Você sabe que eu trocaria se ela valesse pelo menos um violão novo.

Kendall riu e empurrou Dustin com os ombros, fazendo os dois amigos rirem. Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos.

- Sabe, eu senti falta disso – Kendall desabafou.

- Disso o que?

- Nós dois.

- Não tem praticamente um dia que a gente não se vê, Kendall – Dustin abriu um pequeno sorriso, olhando para o violão, onde tocava algumas notas aleatórias.

- Não, eu digo... Um tempo juntos, nós dois como nos velhos tempos. Eu sinto falta de conversar com você direito. Eu sinto saudades do meu melhor amigo.

- Eu nunca deixei de ser seu melhor amigo.

Kendall tirou o violão das mãos de Dustin e colocou do seu lado, voltando a atenção do amigo para ele.

- Você entendeu o que eu disse.

Dustin observou a expressão do amigo. Sua sobrancelha direita estava levantada, seus olhos verdes o encaravam sem interrupções pedindo a atenção dele. Dustin percebeu que aquilo era sério para Kendall.

- Eu também senti sua falta Kendall – Dustin admitiu. Eles realmente não conversavam fazia tempo. Dustin sempre fez o máximo para manter a amizade deles intacta, mas era difícil dizer que era o mesmo.

- Então... Eu estava pensando, eu soube desse restaurante em Toronto, a melhor pizzaria do estado, o que acha de irmos para lá depois do show de Ontário? Nós dois.

- Ah, por mim tudo bem. – Dustin sorriu – Por que você faz tanta questão, afinal?

- Só saudade dos velhos tempos.

Kendall se levantou. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele ia confessar, mas tinha acabado de adiar para duas cidades depois. Não! Ele tinha que parar de adiar, por James. O loiro suspirou e virou para Dustin outra vez, que se levantou.

- O que houve?

- Ok, eu não posso fazer isso – Kendall disse angustiado –Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... Sem adiar, ou jogar conversa fora... Dustin, eu...

Num piscar de olhos, Dustin se aproximou de Kendall calando-o com um beijo. O loiro ficou surpreso, mas não se moveu. Ele caiu sobre o toque e acompanhou o ritmo de Dustin. Foi um beijou intenso e urgente. Havia muito tempo que um não sentia o outro dessa forma, porém, nenhum dos dois havia esquecido a sensação. A mão esquerda de Dustin percorria a cintura de Kendall, enquanto a outra segurava a lateral do rosto dele. Kendall tinha uma mão na nuca de Dustin e outra estava no peito dele, agarrando a camiseta cinza que o guitarrista usava. Era algo insaciável que Kendall se descobriu sentindo falta. Porém, Kendall deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele rompeu o beijo e se afastou rápido de Dustin, empurrando-o um pouco.

- O que houve? – Dustin perguntou cortando as palavras com um pouco de falta de ar.

- Isso está errado, isso está muito, _**muito**_ errado – Kendall dizia mais para si do que para Dustin.

- Eu não entendo! Você fala tudo àquilo sobre sentir minha falta, e quando eu te beijo você diz que é errado.

- É!... N- Não... Quer dizer... Eu sentia sua falta como meu melhor amigo, n-não assim... – Kendall diz com uma pequena, porém, reconhecível revolta em sua voz.

- Então porque você correspondeu?

- Hm?

- Você me beijou de volta.

- Não, eu não beijei – Kendall suspirou – Eu preciso ir lá fora.

- Sim, você beijou – Dustin soltou um pequeno riso com o nervosismo do amigo.

- Não, eu não te beijei de volta – O loiro insistiu - Eu preciso ir lá fora.

- Kendall...

- Não... Só... Deixe-me.

Kendall saiu do ônibus e o contornou e encostou suas costas na parte que estava virada pra estrada deserta.

Ele não estava bem. O que foi aquilo afinal? Aquilo não era pra ter acontecido, era isso que ele ganhava por tentar ser honesto? Como ele deveria falar com Dustin depois daquilo? Ou ainda pior: Como falar com James depois daquilo?

O revoltante era o fato de que ele não podia culpa ninguém além dele mesmo. James confiava em Kendall e tudo o que ele fez foi complicar ainda mais as coisas entre eles. Mas tudo o que ele queria era fazer algo bom para James, para os dois, para amizade dele e do Dustin. Kendall deveria saber o fim de todas as "boas intenções".


	4. Chapter 4

Havia raras oportunidades nas turnês onde a banda passava a noite em um hotel depois de um show. Era costume, levando em conta a agenda dos shows, que eles passassem a noite no ônibus seguindo diretamente para a próxima cidade. Porém, houve um bom senso que devido há uma semana dura e exaustiva toda a banda e equipe mereciam uma mordomia.

Era três e meia da manhã, e naquela madrugada o frio botou todos dali debaixo das cobertas. Se Kendall tivesse se esforçado o suficiente, ninguém teria ouvido o que acontecera naquele quarto. O quarto de James estava bagunçado, repleto de roupas espalhadas no chão. Era meio obvio que Kendall havia passado por ali, devido sua fama pela organização. Todos da equipe e banda foram separados em dois por quarto. Por causa do numero desigual, James ganhou um quarto individual.

O Kendall abotoou sua calça jeans e recolheu sua camiseta do chão cuidadosamente para não acordar James. Ele nem teve a oportunidade de dormir já que do show, ele deixou suas coisas no quarto em que estava e subiu direto para o quarto de James sem que ninguém percebesse.

Várias coisas o perturbavam naquela semana. De certo modo, tudo se resumia a um problema só. Desde que ele e Dustin se beijaram, sua consciência pesava toneladas. Era difícil olhar para James direito e ele acabou se distanciando um pouco do mais velho. James percebeu esta mudança e Kendall aproveitou essa oportunidade em Washington para se redimir.

Ele não desmarcou seus planos com Dustin, e em Chicago eles tiveram aquele jantar a sós que o loiro havia proposto. Os dois amigos chegaram a um acordo: nenhum dos dois iria mais tocar no assunto, seria como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Decidido isso no começo da noite, Kendall e Dustin continuaram o jantar como os bons e velhos amigos que eles sempre foram um para o outro. Porém, mesmo com tudo resolvido entre eles, Kendall ainda carregava a culpa em seu peito. E isso tirava seu sono e sua paciência, muitas vezes descontando em algum de seus amigos.

James piscou os olhos, e sonolento, se ajeitou nas cobertas para ver Kendall recolher suas roupas. Seus olhos se voltaram para o relógio.

- Indo embora tão cedo? – James perguntou se espreguiçando.

- Se eu tiver sorte, o Logan não percebeu que sai ainda.

- São três horas da manhã Kendall, o Logan não vai acordar tão fácil só pra saber onde você está.

- Mesmo assim, nós precisamos de descanso.

- Então você me usa e vai embora? Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou?

- Cala a boca – Kendall riu do sarcasmo na voz de James.

- Mas sério! Fica por favor! – James abraçou as costas de Kendall e deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro – Qualquer coisa você diz para ele que estava sem sono ou acordou cedo ou outra coisa. Você é bom em inventar desculpas – Ele riu. Kendall se levantou da cama, fazendo James perder um pouco de seu equilíbrio.

- Eu não posso – disse o loiro.

-Kendall, o que houve? – O fato de James saber da facilidade de Kendall de inventar as coisas, o incomodava. Não era algo que ele queria que James se acostumasse.

- Não é nada.

- Kendall... – James chama sua atenção mais uma vez. O mais velho abotoa seu jeans e senta na beira da cama para dar ao loiro a oportunidade de falar. Ele tem agido estranho a semana inteira e James estava preocupado, porém sem chances de perguntar direito o que estava errado.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa – Kendall disse num tom quase inaudível.

- O que houve?

- É algo que vem me sufocando por dias e eu não consigo mais guardar isso comigo. Eu estava certo que o assunto estava acabado, mas algo em mim diz que esconder isso é errado. – Kendall respirou fundo para que pudesse continuar, mas ainda continuava muito nervoso – Depois disso você provavelmente não vai querer me olhar na cara, e eu até entendo, mas e-eu... Eu preciso tirar esse peso de mim – Kendall andava de um lado para o outro, sem coragem de olhar James nos olhos

- Kendall – James chamou sua atenção com serenidade e pediu para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado, mesmo temendo a reação, Kendall não podia dizer não a ele.

- É sobre o Dustin – Kendall esperou o mais velho reagir, mas seus olhos apenas pediam que continuasse.

- Eu e ele... Nós tivemos algo antes da banda, quase tivemos, eu não sei... E eu acho que ele ainda guarda a ideia.

- Oh – James disse com um tom confuso e surpreso, mas não impressionado.

- Como assim "oh"? – Kendall se levantou.

- Era isso que estava te perturbando?

- Bem...

- Por que eu realmente não preciso ficar sabendo dos seus ex...

- James...

- Só espero que você não me peça pra falar dos meus, porq-

- **Ele me beijou!**

James se calou e encarou o loiro que respirava ofegante pelo jeito que suas palavras saíram. Ele não esperava isso.

- C-como, – James engoliu seco, e buscava as palavras certas para uma pergunta da qual ainda não sabia – Você o beijou?

- Não! – Kendall se ajoelhou na frente de James que mantinha sua cabeça baixa – Ele me beijou e eu o afastei. Eu não me importo que o que nós temos esteja em segredo... E-eu nunca iria... – Ele segurou o queixo de James e o levantou, havia lagrimas correndo pelo rosto do mais velho – Hey, eu estou com você.

- Então porque você está me dizendo isso agora? – James afastou a mão do loiro – Você passou todo esse tempo me tratando mal, mantendo distancia, e eu fiquei me perguntando o que eu tinha feito de errado!

- Foi em Chicago e... Eu não sabia como te dizer!

- Se passaram dias! Todas as vezes que eu te parei e perguntei o que tinha acontecido e você disse "nada" e passava reto, me machucava porque eu podia jurar que você queria terminar comigo. – Esse era na verdade o maior medo de James. Ele sentia que toda aquela relação estava em uma corda bamba e ele sempre temia que Kendall se cansasse dele alguma hora. E aquela ultima semana o deixou angustiado, mas ele não tinha coragem de trazer o assunto à tona. Porque afinal, o que eles tinham para terminar? Eles nunca definiram aquilo como um namoro, e desde o começo foi sempre dois amigos que dormiam juntos. Talvez as coisas se complicaram com o tempo, mas James acreditava que aquilo tudo significava muito mais para ele do que para Kendall.

- Não, não é nada disso. Olha, quando eu e ele saímos pra jantar , nós concordam-

- **Ah**! Vocês foram jantar juntos? – James soava irritado agora.

- É... Mas...

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, afinal?

Kendall se manteve em silencio e se afastou de James, encostando-se à parede de frente para a cama. Ele não gostava de ver James triste e o matava saber que foi ele quem causou isso. Ele estragou tudo! As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior e suas explicações só o afundavam cada vez mais. Ele resolveu se calar, Kendall queria que James falasse, gritasse ou qualquer coisa. Ele merecia.

- Então – James disse, mais calmo, olhando para Kendall, mas com seu fôlego se esgotando aos poucos – você está pensando em voltar com ele?

Os olhos verdes de Kendall encaravam a angustia que os olhos de James traziam. Aquela não era a resposta ou reação que Kendall esperava. Ele esperava mais revolta, ou xingamentos, mas não isso. A voz de James trazia conformidade, como se ele já tivesse aceitado a ideia porque já esperava isso, como se não confiasse no que os dois tinham, como se James não acreditasse no que Kendall sentia.

- Não! Não é isso – Kendall se sentou ao lado de James pegou sua mão com medo de ser mal interpretado – James, eu estou com você, sem pensar duas vezes!

- Então... Por que você teve que esconder isso de mim?

- Porque eu pensei que eu poderia enterrar isso e esquecer, mas eu não gosto de mentir!

James levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou o loiro. Tudo o que eles fizeram nos últimos meses foi mentir, e Kendall era o maior incentivador da situação.

- Eu quis dizer que não gosto de mentir pra você James! Por alguma razão eu não consigo mentir pra você – Kendall se levantou outra vez e respirou fundo – Eu não consigo olhar nos teus olhos e mentir, porque já é difícil encarar as pessoas e fingir que você não deixa um vazio em mim quando se afasta. Até porque eu não consigo explicar por que eu preciso de você do meu lado pra me sentir completo e preciso do seu toque pra me sentir seguro; ou então explicar aonde meu fôlego vai quando você fala comigo; ou por que parece que meu coração vai pular do meu peito quando eu penso em você; ou explicar todas as noites que passei em claro pensando em como eu consegui alguém como você, porque você é tem todas as qualidades que falta em mim e você me faz uma pessoa melhor. Por algum motivo você traz essa parte honesta em mim e eu não sei o porquê, assim como eu não sei o porquê de você ter esse efeito na minha vida e não saber o motivo me assusta pra caramba – Kendall recuperou seu fôlego e esperou uma reação de James.

James se levantou da cama e andou até o loiro, segurou seu rosto, olhou em seus olhos e beijou seus lábios. James abriu um sorriso e com suas testas grudadas uma na outra ele disse:

- Eu também te amo.


	5. Chapter 5

O quão longe nós viemos

James apressava os passos sob a luz do meio dia. Ele precisava terminar de arrumar suas coisas para saírem de Boston, mas foi interrompido por um pedido por mensagem de Kendall dizendo para encontrá-lo em um endereço qualquer.

O endereço estava certo e James havia achado o numero do local, mas algo parecia errado. As ruas por onde estava andando, estavam desertas e o prédio que deveria ir, parecia abandonado e vazio. James não conseguia entender, Kendall costumava arranjar lugares onde eles pudessem ficar a sós, mas dessa vez ele havia exagerado.

O prédio era pequeno e possuía uma placa danificada que parecia ser a de um cinema antigo. James estava desconfiado, mas ele já havia feito todo aquele caminho e seria estupidez voltar agora. James se irritava com o fato de confiar tão cegamente em Kendall, sem questioná-lo ou negar um pedido dele toda vez que ele lançava aquele olhar pidão feito de esmeraldas. Aquilo pegava James todas às vezes.

James bateu na porta do antigo cinema, mas ninguém atendeu, ele a empurrou lentamente e percebeu que estava aberta.

- Eu atravessei Boston por sua causa Kendall, é melhor valer à pena – Ele pensou em voz alta.

Estava tudo escuro e seria o mesmo que ficar de olhos fechados se não fossem por pequenas luzinhas formando uma trilha no chão. James as seguiu antes que tropeçasse em alguma coisa naquela escuridão. Ele pode sentir cortinas tocarem suas mãos que estavam estendidas para evitar dar de cara com alguma coisa. James agarrou as cortinas e pode perceber que algo brilhava atrás das mesmas. Ele as atravessou e não pode acreditar no que viu.

Aquilo com certeza valeu a travessia da cidade.

James se encontrou numa sala de cinema enorme iluminada por velas e luzes. As paredes listradas estavam repletas de pequenas luzes que também se encontravam no teto e nas costas de vários acentos da sala. Havia pétalas de rosa nas laterais da sala levando a plataforma abaixo do telão. Ali havia centenas de velas e todas elas rodeavam uma mesa de dois lugares com um candelabro em seu centro e dois pratos correspondentes aos lugares vazios.

- Desculpe por todo o mistério – Kendall saiu de uma parte não iluminada a esquerda do telão – Eu queria que fosse especial.

James estava fascinado e seus olhos brilhavam mais do que todas as luzes daquele lugar juntas, assim como os olhos de Kendall brilhavam de orgulho.

- C-como? – Foi a única palavra que James conseguia pronunciar naquele momento.

- Digamos que tinha dividas para cobrar por aqui.

- Eu imaginei que você não conseguiria fazer isso sozinho. – James brincou.

Kendall riu e se aproximou do mais velho.

- E então? O que achou?

- Está tudo tão... – James respirou fundo e olhou para as luzes acima dele – Mágico.

O loiro abaixou o rosto de James segurando em seu queixo para que seus olhos pudessem se encontrar.

- Essa era a intenção, é nosso aniversário afinal.

James olhou para baixo e sorriu – Você lembrou.

- É claro que eu lembrei.

O fato de ele ter sorrido ao ouvir aquilo de Kendall era mais para rir dele mesmo, ou pelo menos seus pensamentos em relação ao aniversario deles. Mesmo depois da noite passada onde Kendall se declarou para ele, James não podia deixar de carregar a duvida consigo. Era impossível se livrar daquele sentimento de "é bom de mais para ser verdade", mas ele já se sentia mais tranquilo em relação aquilo. James riu dos pensamentos que acordaram com ele aquela manhã. Ele estava certo que Kendall não lembraria, pois afinal eles nunca chamaram o relacionamento deles de namoro. Quatro de março do ano anterior, onde as escapadas e os encontros começaram, quando no começo era apenas diversão e um habito que eles não tinham forças para largar. De habito ao vicio; de vicio, á... Um almoço num cinema iluminado.

Na noite em que Kendall disse tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta, os dois não conversaram mais. Eles apenas se deitaram na cama outra vez e puxaram as cobertas, Kendall abraçou a cintura do mais velho deixando seus corpos compartilharem calor outra vez, beijou o pescoço de James e adormeceu junto a ele, com sua respiração, agora tranquila, alcançando a nuca de James.

- Eu sei que não podemos ter um encontro de verdade em um encontro. Então fiz o máximo pra te recompensar

Kendall o guiou a mesa e puxou a cadeira para que James pudesse se sentar. Ele nunca se imaginou fazendo tamanha surpresa para nenhuma de suas ex. James era especial, por isso ele merecia algo assim. Ok, talvez seja um pouco de culpa restante em seu coração por tirar lagrimas de James na ultima noite em que os dois estiveram juntos. Tudo ficou bem no final, mas pedir desculpas não era o suficiente para Kendall, não nessa situação. Ele precisava colocar um sorriso no rosto do mais velho. Aquele sorriso, naquele momento. O jeito como os olhos de James brilhavam e seu sorriso aparentava ser sincero e feliz – Feliz porque Kendall o fez feliz – era isso que o loiro queria. Era isso que ele precisava.

Porque a realidade era que James de alguma forma virou o centro do seu mundo, a razão das suas escolhas e motivo do seu sorriso. Passara-se um ano e Kendall podia jurar que foram séculos. Deveria ser impossível se importar tanto com alguém em tão pouco tempo, com tanta facilidade. E Kendall sabia agora, tudo o que sentia se resumia a um só sentimento. O único que podia te fazer sofrer e alegrar seu coração ao mesmo tempo. Se Kendall estivesse errado, ele não se importava, pois já cometeu vários erros e pela primeira vez parecia certo afirmar que...

- Eu te amo – Kendall interrompeu a frase de James.

Silencio pairou na sala de cinema. Kendall roubou as palavras e o fôlego de James. O loiro ofegava, não foi planejado dizer assim, de repente. E mesmo já ouvido James falar que o amava antes, Kendall acabara de admitir que o amasse pra James e para si mesmo.

- Eu te amo também – James sorriu com toda a certeza da sinceridade na voz do loiro. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira, foi até Kendall e estendeu a mão. O loiro segurou a mão de James, se levantou e foi puxado para um beijo. Um beijo suave e apaixonado.

Foi a primeira vez que eles tinham dito aquelas palavras propriamente. Havia amor e ao mesmo tempo medo naquele beijo. Pois tudo podia desmoronar, ou dar errado, machucá-los ou machucar as pessoas ao redor deles. Tudo era incerto naquele relacionamento. Mas eles não se afastavam, pois tudo foi longe de mais; Luzes de velas os iluminavam, rosas rodeavam seus pés e havia musica tocando no fundo, mas isso pouco importava no final. Eles se beijavam com medo de não haver um amanhã para os dois, mesmo sabendo que iriam lutar por um novo amanhecer.


End file.
